Secrets out The secret life of bensons daughter
by XLiv-elX
Summary: When Olivia's daughter is bullied at school she takes drastic action. Will Olivia save her daughter in time?
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS OUT...

the secret life of bensons daughter  
>law and order svu<p>

(hey everyone this is my first story co written with a friend it's based on a scene from producers backend we hope you enjoy please dont forget to review)

jessa's POV

I'm sitting in the study hall trying to finish my geometry homework when the text messages start. my phone vibrates reletlessly for a few seconds and i pull my phone from the front pocket of my harvard university hoddie and glance down to see about six messages from an unknown number. slowly i type in the four numbers of my passcode and read the messages as best i can with my phone hidden under the table.

"skank"

"what happened to make you look so ugly?"

"nobody likes you,why dont you just leave already?"

"such a nerd."

"no wonder your dad left. who would want you?.

i here giggles from across the room and immediately know who sent me the messages. looking over my shoulder i see my former best friend, phone in hand,with a satisfied smirk on her face, sitting with her new posse. the tears well in my eyes and i put my phone back in my pocket. "can i use the restroom? " i ask the teacher, trying to keep my voice in check. he gives me a slight nod. i snatch my bag up from the floor and walk as fast as i can out of there.

yes i was supposed to go to the restroom but screw that. i can't take it here anymore. i need to get home now.

fifteen minutes later i find myself back in our apartment. i toss my bag down on the kitchen floor and make my way to my bathroom.

it doesnt take long before I'm satisfied with what I've done. i turn on the water and start to clean up my mess.

i guess i didnt hear the front door open because a few minutes later, theres a knock...

Olivia's POV

I'm sitting at my desk finishing some paperwork when my cell phone starts ringing. i pull it from my bag and slide the bar to answer.

"Olivia benson"? i answer, not recognising the number.

"hello miss benson, this is kimberley nixon, your daughters principal. ive called to inform you that she asked to be excused in her afternoon study hall and didnt return for her other two classes.'

"thank you. i'll call her now. " i say into the phone and quickly press the end button. skipping class? that is not like jessa. i stand up from my desk and look at amaro. "tell cragen i'll be back later. i have to go check on jessa.

when i pull into the parking lot of our apartment, im on the verge of flipping out. i called jess five times on the way home and she didnt answer, which she also NEVER does.

after practically running up the stairs to my apartment because the elevator wasnt fast enough for my liking, and strugging to get the door open, im finally inside. "jessa?" i call out as i walk into her room. baby where are you?

i pause for a second to listen and the sound of water running invades my ears. the bathroom. i walk to the door and knock on it "babygirl can i come in?

Jessa's POV

SHIT! this cant be happening. why is she home?!

i rush over to the sink and start to wash the blood from my skin.. it wont stop bleeding..

it doesnt take much longer for my worst nightmare to come true. my mother bursts in and sees what i have done.

"oh baby... "i hear her whisper. she rushes over and takes me in her arms.

"what did you do?

i burst into hysterices and sob while she holds me tightly in her arms and reaches for a towel to clean my mess.

i feel so completely numb right now...

im so pissed at her for coming home but at the same time all i want is for her to take me in her arms and never let go I'm totally screwed...

Shall we continue ? thanks for reading and please dont forget to review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's POV

It takes a split second for me to jump into action. I take my baby girl in my arms and grab the towel from its rack. 'Oh baby... what did you do?" I whisper to her.

"I-I'm sorry." She chokes out through tears.

"shhh. It's going to be alright. I say softly and push a strand of hair back behind her ear.

After her wrists are clean and bandaged, I lead my daughter into her bedroom. The blank, exhausted expression on her face tells me that I shouldn't bother her right now. " go to sleep jess. We can talk when you wake up okay?" she gives a small nod and shuffles over to the bed in the corner of her room. I watch from the door as she pulls the covers back and crawls under them.

As I turn to walk out her small, fragile voice catches my ear. " please stay."

And she doesn't have to ask me twice. I immediately turn around and go back into her room.

she pulls back the covers and then turns towards the wall, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"jessa I'm not mad at you." I say and start to play with her hair. I've done this every time we lay together since she was only about three. It comforts her.

"thanks momma." She barely mumbles. After a few more minutes her short, raspy breaths are replaced with slow, even ones and I know she's asleep.

As I watch her sleep all I can think of is how blind I have been. I mean, all parents have fears for there children but this isn't one you think of when your carrying a child in your belly. Your terrified of birth defects and of miscarriages. Once there born your scared because there the smallest., most fragile things ever. Your scared you won't be a good mother. Then they grow a bit and you worry about them falling off there bike or not making friends at school. As they become teenagers you worry about what kind of people they're hanging around with. And why they don't want to spend time with you anymore, but still that thought isn't one that crosses your mind.

its hard to believe how blind I've been to this. it was obvious by examining her wrists that this has been going on for a little while now. But if it's the last thing I do, I'll help my baby recover. ( poor liv she blames herself :( thank you so much for the reviews we hope your liking the story so far. please review we are nowhere near finished with this story yet :-) )


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone sorry for the late update on this story here's chapter 3 we hope you enjoy :-)

Jessa's POV 

"The next morning I wake up to the sun shining through the big open window in my bedroom. "I squint my eyes to look at the clock on my table and see that school started an hour ago. Maybe this means I won't have to go today.

"I shift a little in bed and then feel my mom moving behind me. Well crap. I was really hoping she had gone to work during the night like she does pretty often. Now we are going to have to talk about it.

"Good morning" she says softly and sits up. She runs a hand through her hair and looks over at me. "How are you feeling?" "Like I should still be asleep." I say and roll back over. The last thing I want to do is have a conversation with my mom about this whole thing. I can handle it myself. I have been for a while now.

"I'll let you sleep as soon as you talk to me about this." She tells me with the Stubborn look in her eyes that everyone tells me I have also.

"I don't want to have this conversation." I say simply. What if she told her squad? What if every time I go in there to hang out or do my homework they stare at me like I'm some kind of...of... Crazy monster. What if she told my principal and word gets around school about this? Everybody already hates me but that would make it worse. Before I know it the all too familiar feeling of not being able to breathe sneaks up on me. I start shaking and crying. Another panic attack. When my mother tries to hug and comfort me It only proceeds to get worse. All I can think about Is how much I wish someone would take me out of this place...

"jessa sweetie you need to match my breathing okay?" She gently takes my hand only touching me enough to let me know she's right there, and breathes smoothly, in and out. I try to do the same and it eventually calms me enough to breathe normally again. Wow she's good at that... I think wondering how she knows how to handle a person with anxiety attacks. Eh...probably just picked it up at work.. I tell myself and brush it off.

"Please let me help you." She practically begs.

"Help me?! Where was your help when the bullying started?! Where was your help when I came home everyday and sliced my skin?! Where was your help when I needed it most?! Oh yeah, IT WAS AT FUCKING WORK." I scream.  
>I can tell that hurt her but my mom continues anyways. "I had no idea that you was being bullied." She says sympathetically. "Listen to me though, we can go down to your school and we can make sure that they put a stop to this.<p>

At the thought of going back to that place my mind spins out of control. " I'm not going back to that place and you can't make me!. Now get out and leave me alone!" I push her out and slam the door before grabbing a vase from my bedside table and smashing it. I throw a picture of my mother and I against the door and punch the wall.  
>...And then I finally collapse onto the floor and cry myself back to sleep.<p>

"To be continued...


End file.
